Conventionally, recreational boat apparatus or accessories, as mentioned hereinabove, are attached to the boat deck by a flush mount or a surface mount. The former necessitates a recess in the boat deck so that when the apparatus is removed the mounting device does not extend above the surface of the boat deck. The latter requires a mounting plate or base plate resting on and secured to the surface of the boat deck. A low profile mounting plate is preferable. It may be described, as the phrase suggests, as not extending much above the deck when the accessory is removed so that it does not interfere with or be an obstacle or impediment to anyone or anything on the deck The instant invention deals with the latter type of mounting device or system which is widely used in the recreational boating industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,305 illustrates the underside of a maneuverable boat seat coupled to the upper end of a vertical pedestal or stanchion. At its lower end the pedestal is removably attached by a base assembly to a low profile base plate, which is fixedly secured to the surface of the boat deck. Briefly, bolt members are inserted into keyway slots to engage the base assembly at the lower end of the pedestal to the fixed base plate, and a pair of manually operable lever arms are used to releasably lock the base assembly, along with the pedestal, to the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,831 illustrates and describes another device or system for releasably mounting a recreational boat apparatus to a low profile mounting plate or base. A base assembly at the lower end of the mounting pedestal has clamping rods or bolts to engage curved slots in the low profile base plate, which is fixedly attached to the boat deck. The pedestal is twisted or turned to mate the base assembly securely to the base plate and a pair of lever arms are manually operated to releasably lock the pedestal in place.
The advent of some changes in the present day recreational boating industry has created a need for more secure mounting of the boat apparatus or accessories. Improvements and/or or changes in the boat designs have made them slicker and faster and more maneuverable. Increased engine horsepower has substantially increased the speed and thrust of the boats and the resulting forces on the boat. Also, increased participation in competitive events is another reason that elevated apparatus and accessories mounted on the boat deck are subject to increased forces on the mounting devices and systems so they need increased mounting security against the increased forces, which otherwise would cause wobbling when in use.